The Party
by Vivian Phantomhive
Summary: I had got this from a person that i had read it off of. Credit does go to them. But I did add some things. I also changed somethings. But I hope hey don't get mad at me. I did give them credit. Please Review.


The Gaang was at Fire Lord Zuko's coronation ball. Katara and Aang were dancing together, Katara blushing and smiling at something Aang said. Zuko seemed to be having a good time, dancing with his girlfriend Mai. Sokka and Suki had disappeared from the room long ago. Toph was standing by the buffet table by herself. They were all wearing the formal clothing of their own nations. Which meant Toph was in a green dress strapless gown with a gold sash around her waist tied into a bow in a back. Her hair, was left out, hanging down to her waist and kept back with her usual headband. She was wearing a pair of green flats with thin soles, so at lease she could somewhat feel vibrations. Her makeup, done by Katara, was pale green eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. Toph insisted on keeping it simple. The only jewelry she was wearing was the black space rock Sokka had given her that she had shaped into a bracelet.

Toph felt Sokka walk over to her. She was shocked that she didn't feel Suki's foot steps next to him. In fact, Toph felt Suki all the way on the other side of the room. That was odd. Sokka and Suki were usually attached at the hip. They rarely spent 10 seconds away from each other.

"Hi Toph," Sokka said, "What are you doing all by yourself?"

"nothing'," Toph said.

"Well do you want to dance?" Sokka asked. Toph was surprised by the offer.

"Um, sure," Toph said. Sokka took her hand and let her onto the dance floor. She put one hand on Toph's waist and held her hand in his other one. Toph put her free hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"You're a good dancer," Sokka complimented.

"My parents forced me to get lessons," Toph said, "I never thought I'd actually use them though. You're not such a bad dancer yourself."

"Thanks," Sokka said with a grin.

"So why aren't you dancing with Suki," Toph said, "You two are usually inseparable." Toph felt Sokka's heartbeat quicken.

"Me and Suki...broke up," Sokka said. There was an awkward silence.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Toph asked.

"No," said Sokka quickly, "I'm a guy. Guy's don't cry."

"What about that time I accidentally kneed you in the-"

"Okay, I cried once," Sokka said, "But that really hurt."

"So why did you and Suki break up?" Toph asked as Sokka spun her.

"Differences," Sokka said with a shrug. Toph felt Sokka's grip on her waist tighten.

"And I like another girl," Sokka added. Toph's eyes widened.

"Who?" she asked. Sokka leaned close to Toph and whispered, "You." Toph felt her heart jump.

"M-Me?" she said, "Why?" Sokka shrugged.

"You're so different from any other girl I've met," Sokka said, "You're independent, outspoken, determined, strong, beautiful." Toph blushed at the last one.

"And you're a great dancer," Sokka added. Toph grinned. Then she punched Sokka in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sokka asked.

"Because I like you too," Toph said, "And that's how I show affection."

"You want to know how I show affection?" Sokka asked suggestively. Toph smirked.

"How?" she asked. Sokka leaned down and kissed Toph's lips softly. Toph smiled into the kiss, letting go of Sokka's hand to wrap her arms around his neck. Sokka wrapped his arms around Toph's small waist. When they parted, Sokka smiled down at Toph. The band began to play a faster paced song that Toph recognized as the tango.

"Do you want to keep dancing?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Toph said, "Besides, it takes two to tango."

Sokka smiled at the statement."I guess it does." Toph smoothed her hand onto his shoulder. While Sokka wrapped his hand around her waist. The two free hands finding each other. They soon found the beat to the song.

Toph moved quickly and swiftly. Sokka following her body. They felt close, really close.

Sokka spun Toph around then quickly pulled her close to his body.

Aang pointed out the couple to Katara. She laughed and they both moved closer to them and copied their movements.

They were soon surrounded by other people. Toph blushed and realized that no one but the two couples were dancing.

"Should we stop?" she whispered to Sokka. He shook his head and they continued. The song soon ended and they finished with Sokka dipping Toph. Supporting her tiny body was easy. But Sokka kept his mouth shut.

Toph went outside and listened to the soft breeze. She found Sokka's footsteps coming towered her. She whipped around and took a deep breath.

"Hi Toph." he said.

Toph smiled "Hi."

Sokka looked out over the terrace and smelled the air. Toph blushed and found his hand. She held it tightly, it was warm.

Sokka looked down at his hand that was being held. He pulled her close and hugged her. Toph, silently listening to his heartbeat. In a hug that could have lasted forever. She liked it. Toph counted the heartbeats that had passed before they let go.

Sokka leaned down and kissed her again. Toph wanted to stay like this forever.

"I love you" Sokka said when they parted.

"I love you too, Sokka." Toph said back. And they both ment it.


End file.
